I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security grill which may be mounted in the window of a building so as to preclude forced entry and more particularly to a security grill which provides an adjustability feature to facilitate installation.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Barred windows have long been used to prevent unauthorized entry into a building. Because of variations in the size of window openings, it has been necessary in the past to custom make the grill to rather exacting measurements and then subsequently install the grill, as a unit, in the window. The custom designing necessarily increases the cost of manufacture and also creates problems at the time of installation if accurate measurements were not taken in the first instance. The present invention obviates both of the aforementioned disadvantages of custom designed security grills.